<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And Their Hero Was Lost by danceinpurgatory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684010">And Their Hero Was Lost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceinpurgatory/pseuds/danceinpurgatory'>danceinpurgatory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monster Girl Encyclopedia, Monster Girls | Monster Boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Breast Fucking, Forced Marriage, Kidnapping, NSFW, Other, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader Insert, Reader has a Penis, Riding, Risk of Pregnancy, Sexual Content, Smut, gender neutral reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:28:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceinpurgatory/pseuds/danceinpurgatory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a hero who was tasked with gathering Arachne silk. Unfortunately, you wound up with more than what you bargained for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arachne (Monster Girl Encyclopedia)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And Their Hero Was Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ahoy hoy, readers!</p><p>So this is a bit different from what I normally write, and it's a bit obvious that I'm inexperienced with this type of...erm...smut. I had to really step out of my comfort zone in order to make this happen. But that's just how MGE is, y'know (not that I'm complaining).</p><p>Anyways, if you couldn't already tell, this work contains some sensitive content. If you're not comfortable with it, then I suggest just skipping this work. Also don't read this if you have arachnophobia (because...spiders).</p><p>For those of you who've stayed, I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The forest. The forest was thought to be a dangerous place to travel due to the rumors going around. Rumors about man-eating monsters. Rumors that those who enter never return. Y'know, the basic stuff. It was true that monsters lived in the forest, but you didn't really think that that came to a surprise to anyone. After all, this was the land of the mamono (monsters).</p><p>You were a hero. You came and went, exploring the lands and helping others. Sometimes you slew monsters. That was about it. It was a basic job (if you could even call it that), but it meant that you got to see a lot of strange, unusual, and even, for the most part, exciting things. It was dangerous, too, but you knew how to get out of trouble when it arose. However, one journey into this particular forest was about to change everything.</p><p>In the village outside of the forest, you talked with a man who lived there. His name was Adryan, a tailor who made clothes for the people of the village. You saw his works, and they were rather impressive. He used a variety of fabrics for his clothes, but a certain request called for a particularly rare kind of fabric...</p><p>"Yes. Arachne silk." Adryan spoke.</p><p>"Uh-huh... so this client is perfectly okay with wearing clothes made out of the same stuff that cobwebs are made of?" It was baffling. You could hardly believe it yourself. But the man wasn't joking. One of his clients actually ordered this.</p><p>"Yes. It's a strange request indeed, but a lot of high-quality clothes are made of the silk. However, I'm running dangerously low on suppliments, and I won't be able to finish the order with what I have left. Arachne silk is rather hard to come by unless you know where to look, but even then...the task is dangerous."</p><p>"So... is that my queue to go look? I mean... that's what you're implying, anyways."</p><p>Adryan nodded. "If you will. I would go myself, but lately the silk has become harder and harder to find. It's as though the Arachne living in the forest just...<em>left</em>."</p><p>"That can't be the case. I mean, they're one of the most dangerous monsters living in that forest. They're not called "man-eaters" for no reason, you know. It's not like their food source is depleting..."</p><p>"Ahaha... that's true. Well, I wish you luck on your little quest. It won't be too hard to get the silk once you find it. Just take as much as you can, and try to avoid running into an Arachne. They say that those who ventured into their nests have never return, and were presumably killed."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll be able to fight if I have to. Well, I'm off. I'll be back one I get what you're looking for." You exited his shop and made your way towards the forest. Arachne usually live in caves in the forest, as they prefer dark areas, so you knew what to look for.</p><p>━━━✦❘༻༺❘✦━━━</p><p>After a few hours of searching, you were starting to give up hope. You had gone deep into the forest and found a few caves, but none of them seemed to be home to any Arachne, only housing some Mothmen and occasionally some Lamia. You ran into a Manticore closer to the mountains, which tried to attack you, but you were able to (just barely) escape in one piece.</p><p>You were about to just turn around and go back, when you suddenly spotted something small skitter past you. You thought it was just your imagination, but you then noticed a few more. They appeared to be...spiders? They were far too small to be an Arachne, but they were a sign that you were close to one of their nests.</p><p>'Just follow the spiders...' you thought to yourself, and proceeded to do so. You cautiously followed the trail of spiders, eventually leading you to a cave with a rather tight-looking entrance. You might have a bit of trouble getting in and out, but the spiders had absolutely no trouble at all.</p><p>...Not that you were implying the Arachne was fat, that is. That would be pretty rude.</p><p>"This must be it. Just get the silk and leave." You thought aloud and entered, pushing yourself through such a tight fit. It made you wonder if the Arachne that lived here had any trouble, too.</p><p>Once you pushed your entire body through, everything became harder to see. You took out your lantern and lit it, allowing you to see in the dark and continue further. As you went deeper, you began to see the glistening substence you were after—Arachne silk. 'Bingo,' you thought. You set your lantern down and began taking a fistful and storing it in a little pouch you brought along.</p><p>As you took the silk, you put the now-full pouch in your duffle bag, grabbed your lantern, and started to leave. Before you did, though, you heard a sound echo through the cave. You gulped and, as if by instinct, turned to the direction of the sound. It appeared to have come from deeper within.</p><p>Part of you was curious to see what what sound was, but the rest of you had one thing in mind: to get the fuck out of there while you could. And you did; well, almost. You ran as fast as you could, with nothing else in mind but escaping with the stolen goods, but you had tripped on a layer of rock and fell forward, dropping your lantern (causing it to break) and hitting your head, <em>hard</em>, causing you to black out. The last thing you could hear was a faint chuckle.</p><p>━━━✦❘༻༺❘✦━━━</p><p>As soon as you awoke, you could feel an immense amount of pain in your head. You must've hit your head pretty hard. You could hardly see a thing, making you think that you'd fallen near the entrance (or, in your case, exit), but as soon as you tried to get up, you found that that wasn't the case at all. Your body was stiff, and you couldn't move. You clearly weren't paralyzed, but you felt a smooth, silky sensation on your limbs as you squirmed. It felt like...Arachne silk. The same kind of silk you had attempted to take back with you. You glanced around and found out why this was; you had been captured in a web. An <em>Arachne</em> web.</p><p>You also noticed a warm sensation down around your...erm...dick. It felt like something had been wrapped around it. Something soft... something rubbery...</p><p>"My my, it seems like you hit your head pretty hard to have passed out like that...it must've hurt." You then heard a disembodied voice, and it sounded feminine. You looked around where you could, but you couldn't see anything. Not until you felt the web shift due to extra mass (and the southward sensation had vanished). Then, you saw it—an Arachne was approaching you, its movements like that of a spider (which didn't really surprise you, as it was a <em>spider</em> monster).</p><p>"W-Who are you? Why am I...?"</p><p>But before you could finish, the Arachne shushed you. "Ah ah... you shouldn't be alarmed. You're my new spouse, after all,~" she cooed. Spouse...? What was that all about?</p><p>"You see...for many years, I had been all alone. No humans had ever come here due to the rumors, and when they did, all they ever wanted was the silk I make. I've been oh, so lonely here..." she lamented. "But when I found you, I was so full of joy! You had attempted to run away, but you clumsily tripped and passed out, which gave me the chance to take you for myself! I'm never going to let you go now!"</p><p>"W-Well... you didn't have to kidnap me like this. I would've been more than happy to-"</p><p>The Arachne just ignored you, silencing you by planting her lips onto yours. As much as you tried to resist, you'd be lying if you said that it didn't feel good. You just thought that her method of getting a spouse is completely unorthodox. She instantly intensified the kiss, forcing her tongue into your mouth. By now, you had no choice but to comply with her demands. It's not like she'd be letting you go, anyways.</p><p>As she made out with you, her hands wandered down your abdomen, all the way down to your crotch, as if she were exploring your body. By the feeling of her hands, you could tell that you had been undressed while you were passed out, which disturbed you immensly. You had no idea how you didn't notice before, but that was probably because you had just awoken and were confused.</p><p>After a bit, she parted her lips from yours, a thick string of saliva connecting your tongues. The two of you were panting profusely, and the Arachne bent down once again, this time to wrap her sizeable breasts around your erection for a titfuck. "Ah... Your dick feels so wonderful, my dear! And it's all mine..."</p><p><em>So that explains the sensation you felt earlier</em>...</p><p>The Arachne moved her breasts up and down, squishing and sliding them against your dick to give it the same sensation you felt when you awoke. Admittedly, it felt good, but you tried not to enjoy it too much. How could you enjoy it after she kidnapped you and all?</p><p>It wasn't long before she stopped, however, and began to speak. "Ah... I don't think I can hold back any longer! My dear, take me now!" she proclaimed, aligning herself with you and almost immediately slammed into you, causing you to let out a loud grunt in the process.</p><p>The sudden movement took you by surprise. It was most certainly wrong, but at the same time, it felt...good?</p><p>Were you supposed to be enjoying this? I mean, you were just kidnapped and all...</p><p>The Arachne rode you as she pounded into your dick, letting out a series of moans in the process (while you just grunted every so often). All hopes of escaping was dwindling quickly as you just laid there. Dazed. Baffled. Amused, even. What were you amused by? At this point, you weren't even sure of that.</p><p>You've heard of incidents like this happening. Arachne were lustful creatures, and once they captured you, your only chance of escape was to just let the Arachne fuck you as much as she liked. When you tried to resist, she only fucked you harder.</p><p>You never thought you'd be one to get tangled in this kind of incident, though...</p><p>You could feel the Arachne's pussy tightening around your appendage as she moaned profusely. Her moans were loud, and you were sure that they echoed throughout the cave, but no one would be able to hear; no one would be able to save you. Not now.</p><p>Eventually, you could feel your climax approaching, much to your alarm. Since you technically weren't using any sort of protection, would that mean that you're running the risk of getting the Arachne pregnant?</p><p>That would mean you'd be a parent of spiders. Fucking spiders, dammit.</p><p>You weren't looking forward to that.</p><p>Suddenly, you were brought back to reality as the Arachne let out a higher pitched, scream-like moan, and had cummed onto you. It wasn't before long that you climaxed as well, shooting your seed into the spider woman.</p><p>The climax swept over you so heavily that you began to felt exhausted, and so did the Arachne, apparently. She crawled over to you and laid down on top of you, wrapping her arms around your neck and nuzzled into your chest.</p><p>You felt your drowziness take hold, and you drifted off to sleep. However, you heard one last thing before you did...</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"From this day onward, you belong to me, and only me. We'll finally become one, we'll get married and have a wonderful family to call our own. I love you so, very deeply...my spouse."</em> </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm...not that great at writing sex involving dicks. Uh...yeah...</p><p>So if you're wondering why I didn't post this on my main pseud (danceinpurgatory), it's because I'd rather post all of my taboo works on a separate pseud for personal reasons.</p><p>I'm still not that good at this, but y'know...</p><p>Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>